Conventional passenger conveyors, such as moving walkways or escalators, include a series of pallets or steps that move in a closed loop. Passenger conveyors allow people to stand or walk along the steps while being transported across a distance. The steps are typically attached to a step chain, which provides forward movement to the steps. More specifically, a drive sheave imparts motion to step chains thereby moving the steps, and any people located on the steps, along a predetermined track. For escalators, the track extends between a lower elevation and a higher elevation and back to the lower elevation in a closed loop. Moving walkways can have inclined, declined, or substantially flat tracks and sometimes include a pair of oppositely traveling, parallel walkways.
However, all escalators and transport devices of the prior art are constructed solely to move individuals. The escalators serve no other purposes. That is, they do not provide aesthetics, entertain passengers, or collect environmental information. Thus, in cities and other crowded environments escalators take up an abundance of space and provide little function besides the mere transport of people.
Online advertising has grown drastically since the advent of the internet era. Such advertising differs from the traditional advertising because online advertising can be customized to the favorites and preferences of a particular viewer, whereas traditional advertising allows a company to market its marketing campaign broadly to a big group of target audience. Also, online marketing can be made on-demand. Such advertising media can be made available to a user at any time or place, without restriction, provided the user enters an area having common interests with an advertiser. In other words, there is no limitation by geography and time for online advertising whereas traditional advertising is often limited by these restrictions. As a result, online marketing makes online shopping more favorable and presents opportunities to attract new business.
On the other hand, traditional shops that sell products in the traditional channel are under greater pressure. Retailers, for example, are required to provide greater value-added services to entice customers back to shops rather than staying at home to shop online. The retailers may wish to stop using traditional approaches to market their products to the customers. One way to better target their customers is through a combination of both online and offline advertising. As a result, technologies that provide a platform for offering services combining online and offline products and services are greatly appreciated.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for identifying and assessing fines to vehicles that do not yield to pedestrians in a crosswalk.